A Escondidas
by Izumi xdd
Summary: Una noche de locuras por la graduación, por fin se convertian en guardianes y combatirían titanes...Sin embargo una rivalidad como la de Annie y Mikasa aun no finalizaba ¿Que estarán dispuestas hacer? Agréguenle a eso mucho alcohol - Drabbles. Two-Shot - ErenXAnnie
1. Parte uno

**Two-shot xd creo que me animare por un fanfic**

**¿Cuántos me seguirán?**

**Espero les guste, nuevamente categoría M, es una pareja intensa**

**AnnieXEren**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: ****Shingeki No Kyojin ****es de ****Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A escondidas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estábamos a días de la graduación, me había esforzado y había logrado entrar entre los 10 primeros puesto, escogería unirme a la legión de reconocimiento y por fin podría exterminar a todos los titanes de la faz de la tierra.

-¡Eren!- Ese grito, tan femenino por parte de mi amigo de infancia me saco de mis pensamientos.

Deja de ser tan marica, Armin era un gran amigo pero… comenzó a preocuparme cuando lo encontré espiando a Berthold , mientras este se bañaba, no quise decirle nada pero realmente me preocupo.

-¿Qué pasa Armin? – Pregunte, estaba practicando con mi equipo tridimensional.

-¡M-ikasa y Annie!- Dijo, estaba agotado de tanto correr- ¡P-elean de nuevo!

Mierda, eso se había vuelto un clásico durante nuestra preparación para ser guardianes, Mikasa y Annie peleaban por quien era la mejor, Annie un par de veces me dio una paliza y Mikasa trataba de defenderme.

Reinner y Jean se burlaban que Mikasa me defendía, como si fuera un princesa en peligro y ella mi fiel caballera. Quería superarla, ser mejor que ella.

¡Ser yo el que la proteja!

Siempre protegiéndome, siempre queriéndome cuidar, maldición ¡Soy un hombre! Yo debería cuidarla, ella es mi debía protegerlos a ambos, Mikasa y a Armin.

Corrí junto a Armin hacia donde ocurría la pelea, Jean estaba súper concentrado junto a Conny, ambos tenían dinero en las manos, ¿Apuestas? Casi siempre, Jean babeaba por Mikasa , tener de cuñado a alguien tan idiota como él, no estaba en mis planes. Por otro lado Reinner parecía disfrutar que ambas pelearan casi desnudas.

Mikasa solo tenía unos shorts y en la parte superior un polo blanco, demasiado trasparente. Por otro lado la rubia tenía unos shorts blancos y un ligero bivirí arriba.

Se dieron unos cuantos golpes, Mikasa era más rápida, más fuerte .Para variar, ella ganaba de nuevo.

-Esto no se quedara así….

Fue todo lo que escuche de la rubia, mientras acompañábamos a Mikasa. Annie ere muy buena, pero era fría e incluso cruel con algunos, en parte tenía razón.

Todos los que entrenábamos aquí, solo unos cuantos enfrentaríamos titanes. El resto se querían seguros tras los muros.

(…)

-¡Eren quiero ser tu cuñado!- Grito un Reinner muy ebrio-¡Vamos seamos familia! Hid

Keith Shardis, el maestro había salido por un llamado del Comandante Pixis, nos dejó solos. Sasha encontró sake entre las provisiones mientras buscaba comida y ahora celebraban una previa de la graduación.

-¡Kyah!

Un silencio aterrador tomo la habitación, en un instante los efectos del alcohol desaparecieron al escuchar esa voz.

¿Realmente ella podía emitir un sonido tan tierno?

-Y-mir… ¿tu?- Incluso Christa estaba asombrada.

-¡No me vena así!- La morena se quejó, ella había resbalado y al caer emitido un sonido tan extraño para ella.-¡Dejen de mirarme!

Retomamos lo que hacíamos, ya que nadie quería molestar a Ymir. Yo bebida junto a Armin y Conny.

Annie hacia otra competencia con Mikasa ¿Quién bebía más? Realmente Annie tenía un problema con Mikasa.

Si no mal recordaba todo empezó aquellas vez que ella me noqueado, Mikasa peleo con ella y la derroto frente a todos. En ese momento Mikasa fue nombrada la mejor de nuestra generación de guardianes.

-¡Y la ganadora es Annie! – Grito Reinner al ver vomitar a Mikasa.

Mi hermana, realmente lucia mal. Fui por ella y la cargue, me la tenía que llevar a dormir, no me sorprendería que uno de esos degenerados intentara algo con ella, sobretodo Jean…

-E-ren, no quiero qu-e mu-eras…hid

-No moriré Mikasa- Respondí acostándola.

-Eren, te-ngamos un be-be, hid un Erencit-o y una M-ikasita.

-Estas borracha…

-Vamos… tengo un buen trasero ¿no? Hid, no me digas que…- Lagrimeo mientras me jalaba hacia ella- ¿T-e gust-an las que tie-nen mas pecho? ¡Eres horrible!

-¡No! Eres mi hermana

-¡Eres ho-rrible!¡ No me quieres por ser plana!

Cuando pensé que nada podía ser peor…

-¡Mikasa te amo! ¡Te amo! – Mierda…. Jean también estaba borracho.

Genial, Reinner y sus estúpidas ideas ahora estábamos en un completo lio, estos hijos de …. De su madre no sabían beber. Si Shardis nos encontraba así sería el fin para todos….

-Ya vuelvo...

Salí de la habitación a callar a Jean, tenía suficiente con Mikasa queriendo hacer "Erencitos y Mikasitas" . Vi a Jean tirado en una esquina, parecía noqueado. ¿Qué paso?

-Eren….

-¿Annie?- Pregunte - ¿Q-ue le hiciste a Jean?

-Hacia demasiada bulla- Respondió, la rubia tenía una mirada muy intensa- Si Shardis llegas, estamos muertos…

-Si, tienes razón…

-Ven- Me dijo – Quiero que me ayudes a acostar a Reinner y Berthold

Con Jean noqueado, no tenía por qué preocuparme por Mikasa, en fin Annie era la única sobria al igual que yo ¿No había problema no?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les guste nos vemos en el próximo y ultimo capítulos :3**

**Espero les guste :P son drables**

**Izumi-kun**


	2. Parte dos

**Jojo, no pensé que tendría tanto éxito con este Two-shot**

**Bueno, próximamente escribiré sobre Berthold y Annie ¿Qué vieron el manga no? Me parecio tierna la pareja aunque bueno….. Annie es mucho de mi agrado por lo de Petra u.u**

**Me gustaba el RivailleXPetra**

**En fin, comencemos con este final**

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo o sueño _

**Disclaimer: ****Shingeki No Kyojin ****es de ****Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A escondidas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Vaya que son pesados- Dije mientras dejaba a Reinner sobre su cama.- ¿Todo bien?- Pregunte.

Observe a Annie agachada, pare ser exacto estaba con la cola había arriba tratando de alzar a Berthold, por un instante recordé que Annie era mujer. Una mujer muy bella.

-Deja de mirarme el trasero…

Voltee inmediatamente, también había olvidado que era una mujer que se defendia muy bien. Ya había recibido muchas palizas por parte de ella.

-Eren…- Me llamo, voltee nuevamente- ¿Mikasa es tu novia?

-Es mi hermana…

-Pero ella quiere tirar contigo.

-¿Q-ue?- ¿Ens erio? pero somos hermanos, es imposible- E-staba e-bria.

-Si- salió de la habitación, yo la seguí.-¿Continuamos? – Pregunto. Me ofreció la botella.

-B-ueno.

Por alguna razon, que desconocia Annie me intimidaba mucho, bueno ella me pateaba el trasero en todas las practicas. Continuamos bebiendo.

-¿De verdad no sabes que le gustas a Berth?- Pregunte – Te mira hasta cuando te estas cambiando.

-E-se pervertido- Se sonrojo, era la primera vez que la veía así -¿Enserio no notas que tu hermana te quiere violar?

-M-ikasa ha sufrido mucho… pero no puedo ni cagar tranquilo – Solté, ella comenzó a reír – Piensa que moriré hasta por ir al baño.

-Jajajaja, vamos no puede ser tan malo – Dijo con ironia- Bueno eres muy guapo…

-¿E-h?

-Se me ocurre como ganarle a Mikasa por fin…

-¿A qué te refieres?

Comenzó a sacarse el uniforme, pudo notar claramente que también estaba ebria. Mierda se acercaba demasiado, En un instante estaba sentada sobre mis piernas viéndome a los ojos.

-Eres muy lindo cuando estas nervioso- Dijo acercándose mi oreja- Pongamos las cosas un poco salvajes…

-No, creo que…

-¿Eres como Armin?

Me sentí algo ofendido, no lo dude más y comencé a besar su blanco cuerpo. Ella soltó su cabello .Solo tenía puesta una camisa, hace unos instante se había desecho del uniforme quedándose solo con dicha prenda.

Comencé acariciar, el gran trasero que observaba hace unos minutos ¿Era un pervertido? Bueno soy hombre y…. a quien engaño soy un pervertido después de todo.

-¿Q-uieres travesuras?

¿Quería lucir sexy? Me importaba un bledo la levante y me la lleve hacia otro lugar. Si íbamos a hacerlo debía ser a escondidas. Nos decidimos por el armario de mi cuarto. ¿porque? Era muy amplio, era algo raro y porque si Shardis llegaba nos daría chance de acomodarnos.

Comenzamos a tocarnos, ella comenzaba a sacarme el uniforme. No quise ayudarla, quería ver que tan lejos llegaba Annie.

La recosté y comencé a lamer su suave y deliciosa piel, se sentía también .Ella con manos comenzaba a acariciar mi espalda

-¿Es tu primer vez no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eres muy tierno.

Iba responder pero me beso, sentía como su lengua entraba en mi boca, realmente ella si conocía esta materia. Según recordaba hace tiempo Mikasa me dijo que a Annie le gustaba la lectura erótica. Annie era toda una loquilla.

Volví acariciar su cuerpo, era tan tentador…sin dudarlo me introducir en ella.

-¡Ah!- Gimió- ¿Estas muy apurado?- Pregunto coqueta, no me gustaba muchos los juegos.

Comencé a mover en su interior, la sensación era inexplicable. Cada gemido me hacía aumentar la velocidad.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- Me volvia completamente loco.

-¡Annie!- Grite

-¡Eren!- Ella respondió…

-¡Eren!- ¿Esa no era Annie?- M-ikasa…

-¿Mikasa?- Annie observo a Mikasa, luego sonrió – Cuñadita regresa a tu cama.

Mikasa parecía que iba a gritar, pero cayó dormida hacia el suelo. ¿Estará bien? Cuando planeaba acercarme, Annie me jalo hacia ella y me volvió a besar.

-¿Listo para el segundo Round recluta?

No sé cuántas veces lo hicimos esa noche, pero desde ese día siempre jugábamos _a escondidas…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Listo :P espero les haya gustado este Two-shot espero no decepcionarlos con el segundo capi.**

**Bueno me animare por un fanfic, pero será de PetraXRivaille espero lo are un oneshot de Berthold y Annie**

**Gracias a :**

**Nyu32 (gracias por leer)**

**Yuhoelmer (Gracias por leerlo)**

**Dark Moon 00 (Que alegría que te guste, a mi me fascinan tus fics , sobretodo los rikasa. Gracias por leer, tratare de hacer algo de ellos especialmente para ti)**

**Hana (Si me anime, gracias por leer. El fanfic lo inicio el sábado)**

**Sbenick(Pervertido, sorry era comedia con un mini-lemon :3 gracias por leer)**

**guest (Si que loes lml , gracias por leer)**

**Kureimy (Jajaja, al final los ampayo, gracias por leer)**

**Nana Kageme(Gracias por leer ****)**

**cAki (Gracias por leer)**

**Mika (Jajajaja, gracias por leerlo)**

**Mishigowomaru (Sorry es una comedia :3 gracias por leer)**

**Juli (Jajaja, Reinner es todo un loquillo, gracias por leer)**

**Crayola94 (Muchas gracias por leer, espero te guste. )**

**Gishelsasuhina (¿Sasuhina? Es una de mis parejas favoritas 3. Gracias por leer)**

**3HaH3 (Thanks for reading, here I hope you like.)**

**Gracias por leer, espero sus review :3**

**Nos vemos en el próximo fic.**

**Izumi-kun**


End file.
